


Sweetheart, Ease Down

by SucculentHyena



Series: Top Down Dynamics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottoming from the Top, Cock Warming, Crying, Gags, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentHyena/pseuds/SucculentHyena
Summary: Steve and Bucky spend a soft evening on the couch together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Top Down Dynamics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988161
Comments: 26
Kudos: 266
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Sweetheart, Ease Down

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the Stucky Bingo 2020, "Cock Warming" square.

Bucky shifted, rearranging his arms on the back of the couch to a more comfortable position, causing Steve to whimper underneath him.

“Shhh sweatheart, just gettin’ comfortable” he hushed.

Both of them were naked, but with the heat Steve was giving off, neither were chilled. Steve twitched inside him, still hard after an hour of not getting off.

Meanwhile Bucky was seated in his lap, rim delightfully stretched and cock soft after coming four times already.

_Maybe I’ll go for a fifth_ , he thought lazily. He’d see where the night took him.

They had the couch rotated so Bucky could straddle Steve’s thighs, chest-to-chest, and still watch his shows over the back while leaving Steve comfortable in his seated position.

Steve had difficulty staying still during these times- had trouble keeping his hands settled- and Bucky had to strap them down. The soft leather bands around each wrist were cuffed to the matching bands around his thighs, keeping his arms down and in his lap. The small leather gag in his mouth was more to keep him steady than quiet- it helped to have something to bite into.

He’d gotten better at keeping his hips still though; Steve hadn’t tried to thrust up even once. From the start when Bucky first lowered himself onto Steve’s cock and right through Bucky’s orgasms, Steve held himself stiffly, whining and groaning until Bucky hushed him again, but never once chasing his own gratification.

It must’ve been hell, sitting there and watching Bucky jack himself slowly, feeling Bucky clench as he came, all while Bucky’s ass sat flush and stationary on Steve’s thighs.

Bucky loved it, loved keeping Steve’s cock warm while he played with himself, watching Steve fall apart with the denial, straining against himself to be good- and Steve was being _very_ good tonight.

Steve whimpered again, head falling back as he panted through his nose, and Bucky shushed him, turning to nuzzle at his temple.

“Oh sweetheart, is it hard?” he asked softly, smiling when Steve whined. He could feel the tremor in Steve’s thighs, the effort of restraint.

“You’re being so good, _so good_ honey. Been hard for _hours_ ” he husked. Of course it hadn’t been more than one, but to Steve it might as well have been days. He cooed into Steve’s hair, loving the small cries coming muffled under the gag.

He ran his nails along Steve scalp, listened to how he’d whimper between each breath, felt the desperate rise and fall of Steve’s chest where Bucky was draped loosely over him. He laid his head on Steve’s shoulder to watch, the television ignored for something far more interesting.

Steve’s jaw trembled and twitched as he bit into the leather compulsively, eyes wet, so wet, but the tears didn’t fall. Almost, though. He was getting close.

“Sitting so pretty, keeping my hole nice and stretched for me sweetheart” he praised, saw Steve’s breath hitch. He was panting like a racehorse, damp with sweat. Eyes glazed and turned sightless to the ceiling, muscles fighting against his own body’s need to move.

Steve pulled at the restrains twice and Bucky hushed him. He ran his hand over Steve’s cheek, over the leather strap that wound around to the back of his head, and ran his fingers across Steve’s lower lip. He felt the trembling jaw, fighting so hard not to give in. Steve always fought, but here with Bucky he could lose. He could let himself fall and know Bucky would catch him, always.

Steve’s cock twitched again, leaking so much it kept Bucky nice and wet even after the slick had long since dried. And while Steve had learned to stay still, Bucky had done the same, learned to relax and stay loose for Steve’s cock, to hold him snug and warm without setting him off.

They’d sit like this, Bucky getting off and relaxing to some mindless show, Steve struggling to let go of himself, pushing to the brink of something impossible.

“So good sweetheart, look at you” he laid his palm between them on Steve’s chest, felt his heart pounding despite having done nothing but sit still. “Just a big cock to keep me filled, huh sweetheart? Nothing else, you’re nothing else but this. So beautiful”

Steve’s breath hitched again and he started gasping, eyes shining and going wide. His jaw clenched down on the gag, making it harder to draw breath. Bucky sat up and put his hands on either side of Steve’s head, turned him so they faced each other. _So close now._

“Breathe sweetheart, look at me, _look at me_ , that’s it honey, breathe with me” he ordered, breathing deep and slow until Steve picked up on the pattern and followed. A pained noise ground out of Steve’s throat with each exhale, begging him for release.

“Shh-shh-shh, it’s okay honey. So good, you’re so good, just breathe, that’s it” Bucky encouraged, petting Steve’s face gently. “Oh sweet thing, does it hurt?” he murmured, gentle and kind, making Steve cry out so harsh that he might as well be braying. His cock twitched again, hard and probably aching where it sat heavy inside him. His whole body was taut, muscles straining to hold still.

Seeing his Steve like this was a treasure. He was right on the precipice of it, eyes wild with need, tears welling but refusing to fall by only just. Steve was close, he just needed one last push.

“I bet it does, huh? Sittin’ here for _hours_ , hard and wet for me- but you won’t come though, will ya Stevie? You gonna stay like this for the rest of the night? Gonna sit there pretty for me and keep me open?”

And oh, _oh_ , there is was. That first tear slipped over and trailed down his cheek, Steve’s eyes closing hard against something he couldn’t stop. His breathing cut into gasping sobs, and he let out one long moan as the tears finally spilled over properly. His jaw quivered with the sobs he let out, harsh and painful beneath the gag.

Bucky pulled him in close, put Steve’s head on his chest and ran his hand up and down his back. He hushed him softly, easing him though the emotional release. Steve sobbed and shook, the tears running down his face onto Bucky’s stomach.

Bucky kept whispering sweet nothings and soothing praises, kept petting Steve until he started to calm. Ever so slowly the shaking died down and his muscles went lax, bit by bit like a slow collapse.

“There you are sweetheart, oh look at you” he praised quietly, leaning Steve back against the couch. His head lolled on the backrest, eyes red-rimmed and half-closed, face wet with sweat and tears. Bucky unclipped the gag and eased it out, saw the teeth marks the had nearly gone through and then tossed it to the floor. They’d need to get a new one again.

Bucky massaged Steve’s jaw as he worked to loosen the leftover tension. Steve swallowed thickly and wet his lips, breathing sedately. His cock was still hard inside Bucky, aching to come but without the desperation for it.

“Beautiful” Bucky breathed. He cupped a his hand over Steve’s cheek and smiled when Steve nuzzled into it sleepily.

“You’re perfect honey. Oh sweetheart, god you’re perfect” Bucky murmured, and couldn’t help himself, he had to lean in for a kiss. Just a small peck on the lips, something gentle and soft that Steve barely reciprocated in his stupor.

He let Steve float a while longer and occupied himself with the inane show he had running in the background. Every few minutes Steve’s cock would twitch inside him, but he didn’t come and he didn’t squirm, practically passed out under Bucky save for the occasional hum that told him Steve was awake.

He got through two episodes before Steve stirred, humming tiredly. He blinked blearily and smiled up at Bucky, lazy and sated despite not having come.

Bucky returned the smile. “Hey, you doing okay?” he asked, grabbing the glass of water on the stand next to them and holding it up for Steve to drink from the straw.

Steve made an appreciative hum, gulping down mouthfuls and nodding. He drained the whole glass and let out a sigh, tilting his head back into the couch. “You?” Steve asked in turn, and wasn’t that sweet? Couldn’t even make a sentence but still checking in on Bucky.

“I’m great Stevie” Bucky assured, eyes crinkling in amusement.

Steve only hummed, smile gone dopey.

Bucky tapped his cheek twice with two fingers. “Hey, still with me?”

Steve made another hum, licked his lips and said “Yeah”

“Wanna finish?”

“Yeah”

Bucky grinned. “Go on then” he said, staying perfectly still in Steve’s lap.

Steve huffed quietly. “Kiss?” he murmured, a request Bucky couldn’t say no to, especially not when he was being so sweet.

Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve gently, gripping the back of Steve’s head to hold him close. Underneath his thighs he felt Steve’s hips shift, and he thrust up weakly for the first time that night.

Bucky kept kissing Steve, who was too tired to do much more than barely keep up with whatever Bucky did.

He pumped his hips again, a third time, and then he was gasping into Bucky’s mouth, coming quietly after only three thrusts. His cock twitched and pulsed briefly, a short release after everything.

With his orgasm went the last of Steve’s energy, and he slumped forward. Bucky caught him and pushed him back gently. He eased off Steve’s lap, ignoring the mess dripping out of him for the time being as he undid the straps and rubbed the reddened skin at Steve’s wrists.

He grabbed a damp towel and cleaned them up, murmuring soft words all the while. When he finished, he gently lay Steve back lengthwise on the couch, tucking a pillow under his head. He grabbed a thin blanket and climbed on top, covering the both of them.

He looked up at Steve’s relaxed face, almost sleeping but not quite, and smiled happily. In a little while he’d come back again and they’d move to the bed to sleep properly in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bingo Mods:
> 
> Title: Sweetheart, Ease Down  
> Creator(s): SucculentHyena  
> Card number: 017  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121836  
> Square filled: A2, Cock-Warming  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Archive warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Major tags: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Gentle Sex, Restraints, Crying, Bottoming from the Top  
> Summary: Steve and Bucky spend a soft evening on the couch together.  
> Word count: 1,700


End file.
